Paper Mario vs Yarn Yoshi
' Paper Mario vs Yarn Yoshi '''is a Death Battle by Bulborb channel 3. Intro X: Mario and Yoshi can be considered 2 separate series. '''Zero: Or they can be the same series.' X: But what happens when the two hand-crafted main protagonists fight each other? Zero: Paper Mario, the paper version of Mario. X: And Yarn Yoshi, the Yarn version of Yoshi. To make this fight fair, we'll be using a mixture of both of their games as the location. Zero: He's X and I'm Zero. X: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win... a Death Battle. Paper Mario X: In a world where everything is made from paper and cardboard, there is one hero in it. Zero: And that's obviously none other than Paper Mario. ' ' Paper Mario Background *'Name: Mario' *'Made of paper' *'Honestly, there isn't much else I can say here' X; One day, Mario was given a letter about Peach throwing a party. Zero: So he went there, and like in all parties which take place before the bad guy is defeated, it got raided, the location went flying into space, Peach got kidnapped, Mario fell from a high place. (*A Minecraft message pops up and says "Mario fell from a high place"*) X: Although almost nothing is known about his backstory, but Mario is still known for other things, in fact, he may not even be a plumber. (*A "DUN DUN DUN" sound effect plays*) Zero: But he still had to save Peach. So he has plenty of moves to do so. Arsenal and Abilities *'Cards' **'Jumps' ***'Jump' ***'Hopslipper' ***'Worn-Out Jump' ***'Iron Jump' ***'Line Jump' ***'Spin Jump' **'Hammers' ***'Hammer' ***'Worn-Out Hammer' ***'Hurlhammer' ***'Burnhammer' ***'Eekhammer' ***'KO Hammer' **'Flowers' ***'Fire Flower' ***'Ice Flower' **'Misc' ***'Spike Hat' ***'Tail' ***'Frog Suit' ***'POW Block' *'Paint Hammer' *'Blocking Stance' **'Reduces damage' *'Cutout' ' ' X: His main weapons are cards, each one give him a different move, so strap in, this could get long. Zero: Like "that" Mega Man? X: Not quite, you see, when Mario uses one of them, it requires paint. Zero: Paint? X: I'll explain that later. Anyway, each one gives him an action, and varying on his timing, he can either get a "Good", a "Nice", a "Great", or an "Excellent", Good is the weakest, Excellent is the strongest. The first type of card is the Jump. Zero: He jumps on his opponent? X: Yeah, and each of his card have different types, so he can use a bigger Jump of more damage. Or something like Jump X2, which is 2 Jumps for the price of 1. Zero: The normal Jump card allows Mario to jump on his opponent five times in a row per card. X: So then there's the hopslipper, which lets him perform up to 10 jumps in a row per card. Zero: Then there's the Iron Jump, which lets him jump on spikes and other sharp things. Heh, I think I know what to get you for Christmas this year. X: I can already do that with my Gaea Armor. Zero: Great, I spent 11 months trying to think of something and someone beat me to it. X: The Line ump lets him jump on every enemy, twice. Zero: Finally, the spin jump. The Spin Jump causes Paper Mario to spin around and drill though enemies. X: Even spiked enemies aren't safe. His next type of card is the Hammer. Zero: The Hammer allow Mario to hit people with a hammer. X: The Hurlhammer allows him to throw the Hammer like a projectile. Zero: The Burnhammer is exactly what it sounds like, a fiery hammer. X: The Eekhammer can be swung 5 times in a row and the KO Hammer lets Mario swing his Hammer horizontally. Zero: So, what's next? X: Flowers, he has 2 flowers, the Fire Flower, and the Ice Flower. The Fire Flower lets him throw up to 4 fireballs before he loses it, the Ice Flower is the Fire Flower, but with ice. Zero: His spike hat prevent enemies from trying to hit him on the head, his Tail gives him the racoon suit to deflect projectiles, and his Frog Suit lets him jump over ground attacks, although he can lose them all after one hit. X: The POW Block is a block, when Mario hits it, it damages all enemies. Zero: Are we done? X: Yeah. Zero: Phew. X: His other item is the paint hammer. Zero: What does that do? X: The paint hammer allows Mario to strike with Paint, it rotates between colors in this order: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple. Zero: So he has a hammer that can make rainbows? X: Correct, he also has the blocking stance, a pose that reduces the amount of damage he takes. Zero: He also has the super weird Cutout ability. X: Here, he can cut open the background to get to areas he normally wouldn't be able to. Now onto his other ability, Paint. Paint *'Increases the power of cards' *'Used for Paint Hammer' *'Limited' X: Mario can use paint, increasing the power of his cards and it's used for the Paint Hammer. Although it's limited. Feats *'Survived falling from outer space' *'Won the Glitz Pit tournament' *'Restored some of the population of Prisma Island' *'Lifted a giant piggy bank' *'Defeated Bowser, Koopalings, Kamek, Shadow Queen' Zero: Remember at the beginning of this guy's analysis where I said he fell from space? Well guess what... he lived! X: Paper Mario also won the Glitz Pit tournament and lifted a giant Piggy Bank. Even more, in his latest adventure, he went to a place called "Prisma Island" and had to help restore around a quarter of the population. Zero: And he beat Bowser, 5 times. X: He also beat the Koopalings, Kamek, and the super powerful Shadow Queen. Zero: But he's also got weaknesses. Weaknesses *'Limited amount of paint' *'Not very fast' *'Can only play up to 4 cards in a row' *'After some time, his cards actually become predictable' *'Blocking Stance does not work on fire attacks' X: His Paint Hammer only has so much paint. Zero: And he's an RPG character, so he's not that fast. X: And he can only play 4 cards in a row, these card become predictable after some time. And even more, his Blocking Stance does not work on fire. Zero: But just because he's made of paper doesn't mean he's not strong. (*Mario jumps on Bowser, causing an "Excellent" to appear, defeating Bowser*) Yarn Yoshi X: One day, in a peaceful island called "Craft Island", made up of yarn and fabric, a person named Kamek showed up and turned nearly all the population into yarn for his master, Baby Bowser. But the last two people of Craft Island pushed him away, and then there was a new hero. Yarn Yoshi Zero: Like all of the population, Yoshi is a yoshi, made of yarn, I mean, there're so many different colors of Yoshis, like cows, Shy Guys, Watermelons, lava, and stars, why green? X: Because he's the main character. Background *Name: Yoshi *Made of yarn *Part of the Yoshi species *Known to be green *Became the hero of craft island X: Yoshi was one of the two main people to help stop this disaster, the other one was a Red Yoshi. Zero: He's made of yarn. X: Everyone knows that. Anyway, Yoshi had to go through crazy things which is why he can use his body and other items to defend himself and bring down this threat once and for all! Arsenal and Abilities *'Tongue' *'Yarn Balls' **'Various colors' **'2 sizes' *'Ground Pound' *'Flutter Jump' *'Watermelons' **'Watermelon' **'Fire Watermelon' **'Ice Watermelon' *'Mellow Mode' **'Flutter Fly' *'Wheels' *'Skates' *'Transformations' **'Mega Yoshi' **'Motorbike Yoshi' **'Sky-Pop Yoshi' **'Mermaid Yoshi' *'Beads' X: His tongue can be used to grab things and swallow enemies. Zero: But he can do better, his main weapons are Yarn Balls, they're exactly what they sound like. X: They come in 2 different sizes. Small, and large. Zero: And they come in many colors. X: Yoshi can leap into the air and ground pound by shaping his body into a hammer. The Flutter Jump lets him turn his legs into a propeller to fly for some time. Zero: And he can also eat watermelons, giving him something to spit at his enemies. The normal green Watermelon lets him spit seeds at enemies like a machine gun, the red Fire Watermelon lets him spit fireballs, and the blue Ice Watermelon lets him spit ice blasts at enemies. X: When Yoshi needs to move fast, he can turn his feet into wheels, and when he needs to move fast on ice, he can turn his feet into skates. But there's also the Mellow Mode, giving him wings on his back, letting him fly as much as he wants. Zero: He can transform into Mega Yoshi, making him REALLY big, or Motorbike Yoshi, making him really fast. X: Yoshi can also become Sky-Pop Yoshi, making him fly and shoot orbs, or he can become Mermaid Yoshi and go underwater. He also carries Beads, which are used on Power Badges. Power Badges *'Make all Yarn Balls big' *'Higher defense' *'Improve your speed' *'Powered up Ground Pound' *'All-you-can-eat Watermelon' *'All-you-can-eat Fire Watermelon' *'All-you-can-eat Ice Watermelon' *'See hidden items' *'Fall into a pit? No problem' *'Immunity to fire and lava' Zero: His first Power Badge is called "Make all Yarn Balls big", which is self-explanatory. X: Higher defense, well, yeah, increases his stamina, and Improve your speed makes him always use his wheels and skates. Zero: Powered up Ground Pound makes his Ground Pound create a shockwave. X: All-you can eat Watermelon gives him an infinite amount of normal Watermelons. Same with All-you-can-eat Fire Watermelon and All-you-can-eat Ice Watermelon. Zero: See hidden items lets him see things normal people can't. X: Fall into a pit? No problem lets him get out of bottomless pits and immunity to fire and lava makes him immune to, well, fire and lava. Feats *'Restored the Yoshi population' *'Pushed a giant snowball with ease' *'Survived getting crushed by Baby Bowser' *'Ran up a wall using Motorbike Yoshi' *'Defeated Baby Bowser, Naval Piranha, Bunson the Hot Dog, Kamek' X: Yoshi was able to restore the entire Yoshi population, of 68 Yoshi's. Zero: And he pushed a giant snowball with ease, like, it's a really big snowball. And if you wanna know how fast his Motorbike Yoshi transformation is, he ran up a wall with it! X: Yoshi also survived getting crushed by the true enemy, Baby Bowser and even beat him and his minions, like Naval Piranha, Bunson the Hot Dog, and Kamek. Zero: But that doesn't mean nothing could stop him. Weaknesses *'Can only carry 6 Yarn Balls at a time' *'Afraid of haunted houses' *'Limited amount of beads' *'Can't swallow everything' *'Transformations only last 30 seconds each' X: Yarn Yoshi can only carry up to 6 Yarn Balls at a time. Zero: And he's actually afraid of haunted houses and his transformations only last 30 seconds each. X: He also carries a limited amount of Beads, so he can't always use Power Badges and can't swallow everything using his tongue. Zero: But don't think just because he's yarn it means he's weak. (*Yoshi uses his tongue on Burt the Bashful, sending him flying around the walls, he then explodes into beads*) Intro 2 X: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run through all the possibilities. Zero: It's time for a Death Battle! Who do you bet will win? Paper Mario Yarn Yoshi Fight The location cuts to Port Prisma on Prisma Island, Paper Mario was walking over to the blue district. Paper Mario then makes it to the blue district and goes over to a toad reading the newspaper. Toad: Hello Mario, wanna hear the latest news, just for 10 coins? Mario answers yes. Toad: Mysterious island made of yarn appeared out of nowhere. Mario then head over to the yellow district and sees a giant island far away made of yarn, it was Craft Island. Mario then uses cutout to get there, and notices a Green Yoshi, who jumps back, both looked at each other, confused and then both of them though one another was an alien. Yarn Yoshi then Flutter Jumped all the way to Prisma Island and landed in Ruddy Road, but Paper Mario was there. Fight! Yoshi threw a red Yarn Ball, then an orange one, hitting Paper Mario, he then threw a yellow one, but Mario jumped over it, unfortunately, it bounced off a nearby wall, hitting him anyway. Yoshi leaped into the air with his Flutter Jump and threw a green yarn ball, then a blue one. Mario jumped past them both and played 2 cards: #'Hurlhammer' #'Tail' Mario spun around and threw a Hurlhammer. Great Yoshi backed away from it and threw a purple Yarn Ball, but Mario used a tail to deflect it, hitting Yoshi, who then spots a Watermelon near a two toads that were red and blue, respectively. Red Toad: What's this? Blue Toad: I dunno. Yoshi then stretches his tongue out and eats the Watermelon, Yoshi then spits the seed at Mario, who blocks them. Block Yoshi then runs out of seeds as Paper Mario plays his next cards: #'Hammer' #'Jump' #'Hopslipper' #'Ice Flower' Mario runs over to Yoshi and charges a Hammer strike. Excellent Mario spins around 3 times and smashes the Hammer on the the ground, causing a shockwave, Mario then jumps on Yoshi 5 times. Good Nice Great Excellent Mario then uses a Hopslipper, he jumps on Yoshi 10 more times. Good (x7) Nice Great Excellent Mario then becomes Ice Mario and throws an Ice Ball at Yoshi. Good But Yoshi then transform his feet into wheels, dodging it. Mario then throws 3 more. Nice Great Excellent Yoshi then dodges the first one and jumps over the second one.but he had to use the Flutter Jump to dodge the third one. Yoshi then ground pounds Mario before trying to grab him with his tongue, but Mario grabs the tongue and throws him into the air. Meanwhile, on Craft Island, it was peaceful, but then Yarn Yoshi landed in World 5. Back on Prisma Island, or Ruddy Road to be specific, Paper Mario used cutout to get to Craft Island. Now that we're all in the same spot, Mario then plays 4 cards: #'Fire Flower' #'Fire Flower' #'Fire Flower' #'Fire Flower' Mario used the first Fire Flower as Yoshi equipped the Improve you speed Power Badge. Good Nice Great Excellent Yoshi doged them all, only for Paper Mario to do the same thing, so Yarn Yoshi equipped Immunity to fire and lava, Paper Mario did the same thing 2 more times and Yarn Yoshi went to a nearby box of Yarn Balls, he grabbed 6 white Yarn Balls, and the 6th one was bigger than normal. Yoshi then threw 5 Yarn Balls, Paper Mario saw a white spot in the land, so he hit it with his paint hammer, turning it red, but nothing happened, so he hit again 5 times, by now the white spot was a mix of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple, at this point Mario was confused, but it was just snow, he still doesn't know that. Those 5 white Yarn Balls from earlier hit him in the back, knocking him down. Meanwhile, Yoshi was busy aiming the 6th one at Mario, he then threw it, but Mario played some cards: #'KO Hammer' #'Eekhammer' #'Burnhammer' #'Spin Jump' Mario charged up his Hammer, and swing it into the Yarn Ball. Excellent The Yarn Ball was deflected back into Yoshi's face, knocking him into a nearby Ice Watermelon, but he saw Mario running towards him with his Eekhammer. Yoshi tired to jump away but Mario hit his feet with the first strike. Good Yoshi gets knocked onto the ground, Mario then hits him 4 more times. Nice Great Excellent Mario then smashes him with the Burnhammer... Excellent ..only to notice the attack was nullified by Yoshi's Power Badge that he's still using. Mario jumps into the air with his Spin Jump, but Yoshi starts to get up from the attacks, so Mario had to use it early. Nice He still missed, Yoshi then eats the Ice Watermelon and fires 3 ice blasts at Mario. But they get blocked. Block '(x3) Yoshi then spits another blast of ice a Mario, who jump over at as Yoshi spits the last blast of ice at Mario, who dodges it. Yoshi then runs away and sees a jar of Beads, so he stops and hits it with his had until there's nothing left in it. Mario then runs over to him and tires to hit him with his Paint Hammer, but he missed, turning the ground red, Yoshi then retreats, he then goes though a pipe, but Mario couldn't go through it. Mario then continues the normal path, he then comes to a dead end at an edge and notices snow hanging from a tree, so Mario jumps on it, but the snow falls off... ...and lands exactly where Yoshi had just come out. Mario then looks for Yoshi, who pops out from the snow and jumps on his head, Yoshi then eats a nearby Fire Watermelon, he then spits the three fireballs at Mario, who tires to block them, but it doesn't work. Mario then plays some more cards: #'POW Block #'Hurlhammer x3' #'Hurlhammer x3' #'Hurlhammer x3' A POW Block appears above Mario, who hits it, causing Yoshi to fall on the ground. Good Mario hits it again, causing Yoshi to get knocked back a bit. Excellent Mario then grabs a Hurlhammer and throws it. Excellent But Yoshi goes into an egg and becomes Motorbike Yoshi, he runs away from it, Mario throws 8 more Excellent Hurlhammers, but Yoshi dodges them. However, his transformation expires. Yoshi switches into Mellow Mode and Flutter Flies all the way to World 3, Paper Mario uses Cutout to get there. At World 3, Yoshi notices Paper Mario, and runs over to a cookie, causing another one to appear as Yoshi sees a Yarn Ball box and grabs 3 yellow Yarn Balls, the then throws them at Mario, who leaps between them, Yoshi then grabs 3 more and throws them, but Mario plays another few cards: #'Big KO Hammer' #'Huge Hammer' #'Frog Suit' Mario grabs the Big Ko Hammer and swings it, he deflects all 3 of the Yarn Balls. Excellent Yoshi goes into a egg again and becomes Sky-Pop Yoshi, he fires 3 orbs, destroying the Yarn Balls, Mario then grabs his Huge Hammer and smashes it onto the ground. Excellent The Huge Hammer destroyed all 3 orbs. Mario then uses the Frog Suit, Yoshi fires 10 orbs before the transformation expires, Mario jumps past all of them, except the last one, hitting him in the face. Mario then lands as Yoshi goes back into an egg and grows into Mega Yoshi. Mario plays some more cards: #'Huge Hurlhammer' #'Huge Hurlhammer' #'Huge Hulhammer' #'Huge Hurlhammer' Mario throws a Huge Hurlhammer at Mega Yoshi, doing nothing. Excellent Mario throws 3 more Excellent Huge Hurlhammers, but they do nothing. Yoshi then jumps on Mario, only to turn back into normal size, Yoshi then eats a nearby Fire Watermelon, he fires 2 fireballs at Mario, knocking him back. Yoshi then launches one more Fireball, Mario tries to block it but it doesn't work, the fireballs burns Mario into nothing. K.O! Results Zero: Wait wait wait, what? I though Paper Mario had this one in the bag, where did he go wrong? X: At first, it may seem like Paper Mario had this one in the bag, sure, he was more durable, but that's about it. Zero: But he can lift a piggy bank. X: Sure, that piggy bank was big, but it was nothing compared to the giant snowball Yoshi can push with a lack of effort. Zero: Okay, I admit Mario was slower. But he restored about a quarter of the population on Prisma Island. X: Sure, that's impressive, but Yoshi restored the entire population except one like it was nobody's business. Zero: But he has a lot more battle experience, right? X: Well, yes and no, Mario certainly had more adventures, but in almost all of them, he had to pick up a fighting experience. Yoshi is also way less predictable, the Fire Watermelon could easily end Mario, and if he was in Mario's environment, he could easily pick up, opposed to Mario, who can't really do the same in Yoshi's environment. Zero: I'm so surprised I can't think of a pun. X: The winner is Yarn Yoshi. Rate this Death Battle 1/5 2/5 3/5 4/5 5/5 Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles